What Lonely and Forgotten Hearts Will Do
by MikaKali
Summary: Anna was only playing when she cast a spell to send her and her firend into the world of Kingdom Hearts. well only half playing. but what happens when she gets her wish? in this new journey her heart, and friendship will be tested. Anna chose light and Seph chose darkness, but will anna be able to stay in the light? ( may or may not change rating to M later :/ depends) Please R


I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS.  
Got board at night and decided what the hell I'll start another frantic just for fun. If you like please r&r, if not then stop reading and leave. No one's forcing you to read this. Thank you to all of you who do read this and like it. And I hope you enjoy the show ;) 

Lianna had just gotten home from school. Her friend was due to come over in an hour for a kingdom hearts game night, and her room was an utter disaster. She had been in an odd mood all day, almost anxious. Like something was expected to happen at any second. She shook off the feeling and turned on the stereo. Music would always calm her down and she couldn't quite explain it in words but when she found that one song she connected with it was like a light had been lit inside her very soul. So she turned the volume dial up and let the music envelope her as she cleaned. She danced this way and that with the beat picking up things here and there around the room putting them back in their proper place.  
About an hour later she had just finished putting her room back together when the doorbell rang. "One moment!" she hopped over the one coat that was still on the floor and ran to the door opening it. "Hey Seph" she grinned. Persephone responded with a laugh "wow, nice one Anna. I could hear the music from here, impromptu dance party?" she smirked walking in. Anna nodded "you know it!" she laughed and closed the door jumping up over the jacket before putting it away. "I was just finishing up" she smirked "care to join me?" she held out her hand  
"hell yeah!" Seph laughed. And so the two of them danced like wild things until the music died down and stopped. "Damn. Cd's ended" Seph sighed "oh well kingdom hears time now" she grinned holding up the game case.

A few hours and a couple of mikes hard lemonades later they were laughing after having made the most ridiculous drinking game ever. Every time someone said darkness they took a drink. As was completely foreseeable they were roaring drunk in only about an hour more of playing the game.  
"You know what would be awesome?" Anna grinned "if we could go into the KH world. I mean how badass would it be? You could have a key blade and shit. That and I wouldn't have to go to school tomorrow. The college way hill is a bitch to drive up in the winter"  
Seph pushed her lightly and she pretended to fall over from the nonexistent force. "Yeah yeah so tough, you're not the one who has to go up there at 8:30." Seph rolled her eyes getting up and turning off the game so it was now just on the main menu.

Anna smirked "well, I'm also not the one who signed up for those early classes" she picked up her drink and grabbed her friend pulling her into a dance. "And it's also your fault that we're kind of tipsy"

"oh no no no!" Seph laughed "that was all you honey, 'hey you know what would be funny if we drank every time they say darkness' yeah that's like the whole fucking game." She laughed dancing with her occasionally pulling away to do some "sick" solo moves, one of which was widely known by their friends as the drunken goddess.

A few hours and a few drinks later and the girls were both odd state that only music coupled with alcohol could put them in. "I know "she smirked "let's make a ritual. We'll cast a spell to put us in the KH world" she laughed spinning around.

"You've been reading practical magic again haven't you. I've told you before and I'll tell you again, magic doesn't exist, you can't cast spells and you aren't a witch on your great grandmothers cid"  
"yes it is, yes I can, and yes I am. And I'll even prove it to you tonight" she smirked "come on, it'll be fun I promise no scary stuff. "She giggled ridiculously. She was excited. And when she was like this even her already light green eyes seemed lighter, wild and fae-like. She freed her unruly dark cherry brown hair from the rubber band that held it neatly in place in a high bun. "Come my sister, tonight you and I jump worlds "she grinned grabbing her friends hand and pulling her to the table. She spun as she collected things. A pineapple, salt, a candle, a lighter, paper, a pen, and a metal bowl were all gathered and placed on the table. Anna smiled pulling the table close to the TV so that they could place the PlayStation 2 on the table with the other ingredients. She lights the candle and wrote her and her friends name sloppily on the paper. Full names were written of course and read at the top in her drunken scroll "Lianna Summers" and "Persephone Intunaric"

Across the table Seph rolled her eyes "this isn't going to work"  
"well not with that attitude it won't. Open your eyes to the possibilities" she smirked "even if they sound impossible."

" ok hatter" she smirked back at her  
once their names were written Anna took the paper with hers on it and plucked a piece of hair wincing a bit from the pain. She placed the hair on the paper with a line of salt and rolled it up folding it into a little square. Seph sighed and did the same. Anna then placed the paper squares in the metal bowl taking the lighter and lighting them on fire. Quickly she grabbed her friends hand and started an impromptu incantation. "Um light bright… from this candle, this world of ours is too much to handle. We want a life of adventure and … um the arts…? So with that said send us into the realm of kingdom hearts!" she laughed a bit

"Oh that's ridiculous" Seph laughed  
"well can you think of anything better?" Anna raised an eyebrow squeezing one of her friend's hands lightly.

" yes, yes I can" she laughed and cleared her throat " Light from the candle and darkness of the room, This world is too much of gray and gloom, open the door and give us the both brand new starts, open the door to the world of kingdom hearts" she smirked when she finished  
" …. Damn that's much better" she laughed and the two looked at each other holding hands again repeating the rhyme. There was a small tingle in their fingertips and Anna closed her eyes repeating the chat with her friend echoing the words. She felt that feeling again. The one she got when she resonated to a certain song. When she opened the light she felt inside was reflected around them. She looked at her friend shocked. Honestly she hadn't really expected this to actually work. She was just drunk and wanted to mess around with something fun. "Seph..." she managed to say before she felt them falling. Darkness crept in mixing with the light in clouds around them and eventually swallowing them up.

"Seph! Don't let go!" Anna yelled  
"of course I'm not letting go are you crazy?! This is your entire fault. 'Let's cast a spell' bloody good Idea that one was!" Seph yelled

"I know… just… I don't want to lose you" Anna looked at her friend. She was almost all she had left. Her mother and her friend Seph.

"Then don't let go" Seph sighed and laughed "and even if we can't hold on. I know you'll find me. Or ill find you. "She squeezed her hand one last time before the darkness pulled them apart. Anna felt her grip slipping as she was sucked into the dark clouds.

"I promise ill find you! So remember, wait for me!" Anna yelled as she was tugged out of the grasping range of her friend.  
She fell deeper into the darkness feeling quite drowsy now. Her eyes slowly closed as she drifted off into oblivion.

Anna woke up with a blinding headache. Yeah she had a few to many last night. What had she even done the night before… she kept her eyes closed and yawned staying on the ground? Apparently she had forgotten to go to bed and instead had fallen asleep on the floor. She tried to remember what happened. All she could think have been this odd dream she had had...

"Hey Donald I betcha that…" a goofy voice rang out

"Ah what do you know, you big palooka "a Donald voice rasped

She must have forgotten to turn off the game... oh yeah she had been playing with Seph last night. They must have stayed up too late. Drunk her did that "oh Sianna Lummers" she mumbled and sighed rolling over. As she did her head hit something? It felt like someone's lap. _It must be Seph_ she thought. _She must have fallen asleep on the floor too. _

"What do I know? Mm come on Pluto" goofy called out  
she heard the sound of Pluto walking up to sora and licked him. Coincidently at the same time she felt a dog come up to her moments later, sniff and lick her face too. …  
…_I don't have a dog…. _

She opened her eyes siting straight up quickly and looked around. _Shit shit shit shit where am i!? _Her eyes widened as she saw her surroundings. She was in an ally way. A dead end ally way. And the dog…. The dog was Pluto. Like Disney/kingdom hearts Pluto. For a few moments she sat there wide eyed and silent in disbelief.

Sora woke up and grumbled "uh? What a dream" he tried to go back to sleep but Pluto jumped on him.

"Ah this isn't a dream!" he sat forward "where am I?" he stood up "oh boy" sora looked around realizing he had no clue. "Do you know where we are?" he leaned forward and talked to the dog  
"I think I may have a clue yes" Anna said still shocked. She stood up… she was shorter than normal. Why was she shorter…she looked down "oh that's why" she mumbled. _Wait what? Why have I shrunk? Can you even do that what's going on! _She screamed inside her head.

Pluto jumped around and then rain off  
"hey!" sora yelled and ran off towards where Pluto had gone  
"hey!" Anna ran after him. She wasn't about be left behind or lost again. And since she didn't know what exactly was going on she decided to fallow the main character. _He's a fucking character he shouldn't be here! I shouldn't be here!_

"This is totally weird, I'm in another world!" sora exclaimed as he looked out onto the town square.  
"You're telling me" Anna sighed looking around. "This isn't just weird it's freaky..." she mumbled. She looked down at herself again. She wasn't only just shorter. Her boobs were smaller. It was like she was younger. A younger version of herself. Her libs were still long and elegant just as they had always been. Her hourglass figure was a bit less of an hourglass. She figured she was about 14? Or 15? Somewhere around there... everything else was the same though, her hair length, and the curls in it. Her feet though….

"There fucking huge!" she yelled looking down at them. Although it wasn't entirely true compared to sora's feet or even kairi's. But compared to her human feet in her own world….  
while Anna was freaking out over body changes, for the second time in her life, sora had disappeared. Once she had come to herself again and was calm she looked around for him and realized she was alone. "Shit… where does he go first… mmm he could be anywhere… when I'm playing him I usually go to a save point and save…. Maybe…." She ran off towards cid's shop.  
"Travers town" cid said when she walked in. sora had already been talking to him and they were in the middle of their conversation.

"Oh yeah that was the name wasn't it… "She mumbled to herself standing by sora so she could join in.

"So gramps is this really another world?" sora looked up at him still in disbelief himself.  
_Oh yeah. This is new for him too isn't it... well at this point in the game. _  
"Don't call me gramps. The name's cid" the man sighed but smiled at the boy. "Anyways not sure what you're talking about but this sure aint your island."

"Guess I better start looking for riku and kairi" sora said looking around the shop and thinking of where to go next.

_Shit! Seph!_ It all came back to her then in a flood. The spell, the darkness, and her promise flashed. _I have to find her._

"Well good luck in whatever you are doing. If you ever run into trouble find for me. I'll look out for you"_  
_Anna walked off before cid had finished. She knew where sora was going and where she'd have to go. She would need muny but she could get that later. Quick as she could she made her way to the second district. Once on the other side of the door she waited for the man to come and fall down. Sure enough as soon as sora walked through behind her a man walking by fell down and his heart came out of him floating above him. It turned into a heartless. In that moment Anna realized… she didn't have a Key Blade… how was she going to fight?

More heartless showed up surrounding them and sora pulled out his Key Blade.  
"Oh hell no I'm not going to be some heartless princess…" Anna mumbled to herself  
"it's those creatures from the island!" sora looked around at the surrounding heartless  
Anna closed her eyes and called out to something inside her. That feeling from before with the spell, and when she let good music take over her as she danced, it was that feeling that she called on now. The light inside her. She opened her eyes to find a light was surrounding her and a staff appeared in her hand. It was a little taller than her at the moment and made of a rich cherry wood. At the top the wood curled around a cluster of crystals. Anna had always gravitated towards magic and always chose the mage, or magic abilities in games before even combat. This made sense. She widened her stance then and narrowed her eyes at the heartless.

Sora started to attack the heartless with his key blade and Anna joined in using her staff as a weapon swinging it to hit the heartless back and shooting out uncontrolled lightning spells at them. As she became more comfortable with the staff she became more intricate in her fighting style. She spun every now and then when attacking and in many ways mimicked the staph fighting styles in dragon age 2. As soon as it started it seemed it was over. With the two of them working together they eliminated the threat of the heartless. For now.

She fallowed sora as he ran through the streets fighting the heartless as they came at them. When it seemed the threat was finally over they heard a voice.  
"They'll come at you from nowhere" the stranger said "and they'll keep coming at you"  
internally Anna fan girl squealed.

"As long as you continue to wield the key blade" he pointed at sora. "But why. Why would it choose a kid like you?"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" sora looked at him a little insulted

Anna laughed "well he has a point "she smirked. Sora glared at her but only for a moment before turning his attention back to the stranger.

"Never mind. Now let's see that key blade" he walked towards them with his hand out to the key blade

"What? There's no way you're getting this!" sora got in a defensive stance.  
"Alright then have it your way" the stranger pulled out his sword and also got in a defensive stance. Anna knew she would only have moments to pick a side. She looked form him to sora. He was hot... but there was no competition to who she was going to be loyal to in a fight. She shot a lightning spell at him just as he was leaping towards sora.

With the two of them maybe this time they would actually beat him.  
It took only a few moments for her to realize how foolish that was. He was trained and even though they both had each other, they were novices. .. Leon hit both of them back in one blow ending the fight. They both fell back landing hard on their backs

"Ow…" Anna winced and closed her eyes.

"Hey you find it, nice going Leon!" a girl called out. She had short black hair and was wearing a pair of shorts and tank top. That reminded her, what was it she was wearing again?

" still it looks like things are worse than we thought" Leon sighed " a lot worse"  
Anna tried to stay awake to hear more but felt herself fading again.

"Come on lazy bums wake up. You guys ok?"

Anna opened her eyes and could have sworn she saw Seph standing there in front of her. But the image faded into the girl from before. The one who found Leon at the end of their fight.  
"Those creatures that attacked you two are after the Key Blade" she smiled at them. "But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Key Blade." She then looked at Anna "I don't know why they went after you like that though… they must really want your heart too for some reason."

"I'm so glad that you're ok kairi" sora smiled

"Kairi? Whose are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie "she smiled bending over a bit more "I think you may have over done it squall"

"That's Leon" Leon stepped forward now.  
Anna internally fan girl fainted but tried to play it cool on the outside. She smirked/smiled and hoped it had come out as she intended and not looked weird.

"The key blade" sora said as he saw it now leaning against the wall

"Yeah we had to get it away from you so the creatures wouldn't fallow us. Turns out that's how they were tracking you "Yuffie smiled walking over to where it and Leon were.  
"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. "Leon chimed in crossing his arms. "But it won't work for long "

"Well thanks for that info Mr. optimistic" Anna sighed

Yuffie laughed and Leon seemed to ignore her comment  
"still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one" Leon looked at sora.  
"Don't judge a book by its cover" Anna chimed in again and smiled as the key blade disappeared as Leon picked it up and materialized back into sora's hands. "Well I suppose beggars can't be choosers." He walked over

"Why don't you start making sense, what's going on here?" sora looked up at him with a look that could only be described as both determined and confused. Not a combination you find often. They explained the words and how they've never been connected before so they've remained secret from one another. But everything changed when the heartless attacked. They explained what heartless were and that there was darkness in every heart.

"Aint that the truth" Anna mumbled under her breath.

"Not finished yet. Please hold your questions until afterwards" Leon looked at her

"Yes sir" she smiled innocently 

He sighed and went on to explain how a man named Ansem was studying the heartless and wrote pages upon pages of what he had found. But the pages were scattered across all of the worlds. And they needed a key.

"So this is the key?" sora looked at his Key blade

"Exactly" Yuffie smiled nodding

"The heartless have great fear of the key blade" Leon looked at sora. "That's why they'll keep coming after you" he walked away." No matter what

"Well I didn't ask for this" sora looked bewildered at Leon

"The key blade chooses its master and it chooses you." Yuffie pointed out

"How did this happen. I remember being in my home. …" sora sat up then frantic "Wait what happened to my island. Riku, kairi!"

"I don't know" Yuffie looked down at her lap.

" …." Anna was silent. If she called herself into kingdom hearts… was her world still safe?  
While Anna thought of whether or not her world was destroyed sora got up and talked to Yuffie a bit. It wasn't long until trouble found them again though and a heartless materialized in the room. Leon Fought it and they jumped out of the room before more began to show up. Once on the street they ran past the smaller heartless to find the leader.

"Hey, why are you fallowing us?" sora looked at her as they ran

"Honestly I don't have anywhere else to go. Like you I kind of just found myself here… I'm Anna by the way" she smiled

"Sora" he smiled back and was about to say something more when Leon interrupted

"Less talking more running. You two can chat later."

She rolled her eyes and ran fighting what heartless got in her way.  
They heard the sound of someone falling to the ground yelling but it was too late to run out of the way. Goofy and Donald landed hard on top of them. If she hadn't been expecting it Anna would have likely been knocked out again from hitting the floor. But she had been expecting it and put her arms out to catch the both of them.

"The key!" both Donald and goofy yelled when they saw he had the key blade. The ground began to shake and they were surrounded with heartless yet again. But now there were more of them to take on the heartless. She smiled and summoned her staff. It was easier now to use than before. Not that she was completely used to spells but she was able to use the basic ones. She leaped around spinning as she attacked the heartless. It became a dance of sorts and she felt that same energy building up inside her as she fought like this. Before she knew it instead of lightning it was pure light coming out of her staff. Her skin lightly glowed as she gave into this feeling. Everything just felt right at that moment.  
As they fought off the heartless an even bigger one materialized... it was the leader, or so she assumed. "Well here goes nothing" she smirked and went at it. The four of them worked together to defeat the heartless and soon after succeeded. The heart came out of it and floated up to the sky and presumably back to its owner.

"So you were looking for me?"  
"they too have been seeking the wielder of the key blade" Leon stated matter o factly

"Hey you should come with is. We can go to different worlds on our vessel" goofy smiled.

"You too, we could use a fighter like you who works with the light to combat the heartless" Donald looked at her

"I wonder if I can find riku and kairi" sora looked down

"Sure, there's someone I too have to find who is very dear to me..." she looked at her staff wondering if she got a similar weapon to wield.

"Of course" Donald smiled

"Are you sure?" goofy said to Donald pulling him aside

"Who knows but we need him and could really use her..." he looked at goofy. "We need to find the king"

"I guess I'll come" sora looked down and a bit sad

"But you can't come looking like that" Donald crossed his arms and goofy looked confused "no frowny faces, our ship runs on happiness. "

"Yeah you gotta look goofy like us" goofy grinned nudging Donald who in return for that comment nudged him back hard enough so that he almost fell over.

Anna giggled and smiled at the scene "ok"

"Ok I guess" sora smiled finally. If you could call that a smile... it was ridiculous. After a moment everyone was laughing including sora. "Ok I'll go" he smiled

"Donald duck"

"Names Goofy"

"Sora"

"Anna" she smiled

" all for one and one for all" goofy smiled as they all put their hands in. and so it was that Anna found herself traveling with sora, goofy, and Donald.


End file.
